


Gifting Guide for the Man Who Has Everything

by Plane_Lord



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plane_Lord/pseuds/Plane_Lord
Summary: Peter Parker wants to get Tony Stark a Christmas gift, but finding the perfect present for a billionaire is nearly impossible.





	Gifting Guide for the Man Who Has Everything

* * *

 

 **Queens** — **Everyone’s** **Favorite** **Neighborhood** **Thai** **Restaurant**

Peter Parker is stumped. The fingers of his left hand drum nervously on the tabletop, while his head rests in his right. Deep in thought, his dinner is left, mostly, untouched.

“Penny for your thoughts?” May Parker asks, between bites of her Pad Thai. The clearly distracted teenager gives no reply.

“You know, I am so glad you came to dinner. My one night off this week and I get to spend it with my nephew — whose barely said two words.” Okay, not even her sarcasm was registering, time to be more direct. “Hellooo, Peter?”

Finally, Peter looks up. “Huh?” He gives her an apologetic grimace. “Sorry. Sorry, Aunt May.”

May smiles fondly, “Want to tell me what’s got you so deep in thought?”

Peter picks at his green coconut curry with his chop sticks, searching for a piece of chicken. “Uhh… you’re going to think it’s silly, but maybe you can help?”

May sets down her chopsticks and leans forward, giving him her full attention, “Hit me.”

“Well, Christmas is coming up and I think I’ve got most of my gifts sorted, but…” Peter purses his lips, “I’m really stuck with one person, who’s really hard to shop for.”

 

May nods in understanding, she has a suspicion as to who this person might be. Peter may be a private young man, but she has certainly noticed how his friend Michelle aka “MJ” kept coming up in everyday conversation, several times a day. The fact that he’s skipped more than a few nights of patrolling, to go to the movies with friends, when it had only ever been Ned before, has also been noted. May’s heart swells with pride, so happy Peter feels comfortable enough to ask her for help with a girl. “Well, Peter, we could make those Christmas cookies we made last year… and maybe a nice necklace? I saw one in the window of the pawn shop the other day, it was so pretty — right in your price range too.”

Peter head snaps up, he looks confused, his nose wrinkling in distaste. “A necklace? I don’t think he’d like that. And it would be weird.”

“He?” May asks, mid-bite. “Wait. Just who are you talking about?”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaims like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, before shoving a piece broccoli into his mouth. He sends her a confused look, “Who did you think I was talking about?”

May rolls her eyes, “Never you mind. Why do you think you need a gift for Stark? He has everything he could ever want, he’s a billionaire.”

“Because —” Peter shrugs and sets down his chopsticks, “Because he does so much for me and I just thought…” He pauses, trying to put his thoughts into words his Aunt will understand. “I’d just like to get him something that shows my appreciation for, for everything. I know, I couldn’t possibly buy him anything he doesn’t already have, but… I don’t know, maybe you could help me think of something?”

And there it is. Her sixteen year old nephew, and part-time superhero, wants to show his gratitude. It’s times like this that she thinks she couldn’t be more proud of this young man. “Oh Peter, that’s really sweet, but I’m sure he already knows. He’ll understand if you don’t buy him anything.”

“I know!” Peter picks up his chopsticks, “But that’s not the point. I just really want to give him something. Something from me that shows him I don’t take him for granted and how thankful I am…” He trails off, back to searching for another piece of chicken. He’s feeling a little uncomfortable and self-conscious about opening up to his Aunt, who still doesn’t care much for Mr. Stark.

“Peter, that’s really thoughtful. I can’t think of anything off the top of my head, but I’ll keep thinking on it and I’m sure you’ll come up with something that says exactly what you want it to.”

“Thanks, May. And whatever we think of, it’s got to mean something, nothing too lame. Or cheesy!”

May laughs, “Nothing lame or cheesy, got it.”

* * *

**Avengers** **Compound** , “ **Upstate** ” **New** **York**

Three weeks before Christmas and Peter Parker still has no idea what to get for Tony Stark. He and May had discussed a dozen ideas, but nothing really appeals to him. Peter is almost ready to go with his Aunt’s idea of a cookie tray and a nice Christmas card, but that idea just seems, well lame. Besides, he is pretty sure that if Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts do like cookies, they probably only have the best cookies and baked goods money could buy. He isn’t even sure, rich people eat cookies… he’s rarely seen Mr. Stark eat anything with sugar or gluten in it. Most of his snacks are super healthy, green, and have weird names like Açaí, matcha, and kombucha.

Peter is wandering the Avenger’s compound, where he’s visiting for the weekend. Mr. Stark had invited him to do some training, science-ing, and “guy time” with him and Col Rhodes. However, Mr. Stark still hasn’t arrived from where ever in the world he is, so Happy told Peter he could explore the compound, “Butdon’t touch anything!”

The compound is relatively empty, most of the support staff having gone home for the weekend. Peter is exploring the various corridors between Mr. Stark’s private office and the administration offices, looking at the artwork and pictures. Most of the compound art is professional and looks very expensive. The collection mainly consists of abstract modern art, like the kind you’d find in MOMA or at Mr. Stark’s penthouse. It is even labeled with the artist, title, year and medium, just like you’d find in a museum. There are also various framed drafts of Stark Industries inventions — planes, automobiles, and various concepts he is pretty sure never came to fruition — things an engineering student finds impossible to resist.

Rounding the corner, which he thought would take him back to the living quarters of the compound Peter is surprised to see the building opens up to a small atrium. Surrounded by glass, the atrium is like a small park in the middle of the compound offices. In the middle of the atrium is a water feature and bench seating, reminding Peter of a zen garden. There is a door leading to a very small outdoor garden, which matches the zen aesthetic of the water feature. He walks to the center of the room and does a slow spin, taking in every detail.

When he turns back in the direction he had just come from, he is surprised to see the nearly two story wall is covered in hundreds, maybe a thousand colorful framed pictures. The display is so different from everything else in the compound, he steps closer to get a better look.

 

Every frame is filled with ‘fan-made’ art — more specifically, drawings, colorings, and paintings from children. There are well over a thousand of them stretching all the way up to the glass ceiling of the atrium. There are depictions of Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor, he even spots one of Spiderman. The art even has labels, “Submitted by Kyle, Age 6, Detroit, MI” one said, another from a “Ella, Age 9, Sheffield, UK”, another from “Fernando, Age 12, Sao Paola, Brazil.”

“Mr. Stark, you do care,” Peter smiles. The art is so happy, he can’t believe Mr. Stark keeps, and actually displays it all. He is definitely going to ask Ms. Potts or Happy about this room later.

Peter’s phone buzzes with a text from Mr. Stark saying he’s nearly to the compound. Taking one last look at the atrium Peter suddenly knows exactly what he is going to give Mr. Stark for Christmas. With an extra bounce in his step, Peter decides to find his way back to the living quarters and wait for Mr. Stark.

* * *

**Queens** , **NY** — **Home** **of** **Peter** **and** **May** **Parker**

May Parker sits at the kitchen table, enjoying the rare, quiet weekend off with a cup of afternoon tea. Peter is expected soon, and while she is always happy to have a little free time, she has missed him terribly.

She hears the sound of keys enter the lock, followed by Peter entering with his usual teenage flourish, dropping his bags at the front door. “Hi! How was your weekend?” She asks when she sees him come around the corner.

 

Barely taking a breath, Peter launches into his recap of the last three days. “Hey May! Oh my God, it was so fun. You wouldn’t believe all the stuff they have at the compound. It’s unbelievable! I mean, I know I’ve told you about some of it before, but every time I go back, Mr. Stark has something new. It’s so dope!”

When he walks into kitchen, he is practically bursting with excitement, “And, guess what?!”

Peter’s unbridled enthusiasm lifts her mood even more, she smiles indulgently, “What?”

“I finally know what to get Mr. Stark, for Christmas!”

“Well, tell me?” May prompts, when he doesn’t elaborate.

Peter walks into the living room, well, more like excitedly bounces. “So, I had some time to explore the compound by myself. Sidenote — Did you know that Mr. Stark travels by helicopter and it doesn’t even have pilots? He has an A.I. fly them, I mean… I think I told you about the plane, so I shouldn’t be surprised, but STILL it’s so amazing.”

He pauses briefly, “Anyway, you would love it, May — the compound, I mean — well the helicopter, too. They have the best art and the building is designed so… just, so cool!”

She hears him opening the drawers to the filing cabinets, searching for something. May turns, to get a better look, curious, “What on Earth are you looking for?”

Peter pops up to look at her, scratching his head in thought. “You remember that box you have of all the drawings and paintings I made as a kid?”

May leaves her tea and walks into the living room, she knows exactly where that box is because, to her, it is priceless. “Why?”

Peter smiles sheepishly, “I just need to look through it, real quick.”

She looks her nephew over, trying to figure out where he’s going with this. “All right. It’s over here though.” She gestures to the bookshelf opposite the red filing cabinets. “I kept all your artwork in this one.” The brown filing box she’s pointing to is on the top shelf, just out of her reach.

Peter jumps, snatches the box down and drops to the floor, to sit in one fluid, athletic motion. He makes it look so easy and May is, once again, reminded that he’s not the same boy from a year ago. Peter yanks off the lid and throws it behind him pulling out the collection of child made arts and crafts,. Quickly rifling through the art until he sees the one he wants.

“So, when I was exploring the compound, not far from Mr. Stark’s office… there’s this whole two-story wall, in this atrium, just FULL of kids’ art. All of them are pictures of Iron Man and the Avengers. There’s even one of me!”

May smiles, she isn’t sure she’s ever thought Tony Stark would be the sentimental type.

“I was thinking,” Peter continues, holding up a drawing he had made when he was eight years old, “Maybe I could frame this one and give it him?”

 

May doesn’t answer right away suddenly caught up in memories of that night. She remembers hearing the explosions from their apartment and the nearly overwhelming panic in the hours afterward. Worried about Ben and her nephew, waiting for news, praying they weren’t hurt.

Peter takes her silence, as reluctance, and asks shyly, “I mean, if it’s okay with you?”

The question snaps May out of her reverie. “Oh, Peter, I think he’ll really like that. Of course, it’s okay.” She squeezes his knee, so proud of her thoughtful young man. “Besides I have so many,” she says, pointing to the pile on the floor, “You were a very prolific artist.”

“You really think so?” Peter asks, feeling uncertain. “I mean, he’s so cool and I wouldn’t have thought he’d care much about this, but when I saw that whole wall of kids art...”

“It’s perfect, Peter, he’ll love it.”

Peter beams with pride, his confidence and enthusiasm returned. “Do you think maybe you can help me frame it? I’m thinking something in red or gold?”

* * *

 

**Soho** , **Manhattan** , **NYC** —

Peter taps his foot nervously as the elevator rises to Mr. Stark’s new penthouse. He hasn’t ever had much reason to be in this part of Manhattan before, and he’s feeling very much like a fish out of water. Everything about the building screams excessive amounts of money and it’s all making him anxious. May and Peter Parker don’t get invited to these kinds of places, like ever.

He feels slim fingers grasp his hand, “Peter, it's going to be fine. You’ve hung out with Tony dozens of times, what are you so worked up about?”

Peter exhales, releasing the breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding. He looks to his Aunt, a reassuring smile on her face. She looks beautiful, her hair and makeup is done up as perfectly as he’s ever seen. She is wearing a new dark red cocktail dress, one she bought especially for the occasion. She is even wearing the jewelry Uncle Ben bought her three Christmas’s ago — their last one together — she never wears it.

“I know. I just… this feels different.” He looks at the gift in his hands, feeling all at once like a foolish and silly child. “And this is stupid! I don’t know what I was thinking!”

May turns to stand in front him and places her hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze, “Peter, he is going to love it and you’re getting worked up for nothing. This is just a dinner party with friends.” She smooths out his blazer lapels and straightens his bright red tie. “You look very handsome.”

Peter feels his cheeks reddening, but decides he does feel better. “Thank you, May. You look really beautiful, by the way.”

“Stark Residence,” the elevator announces. “Welcome, Mr. Peter Parker and Mrs. May Parker.”

“Well, isn’t this fancy?” May mumbles, under her breath.

The elevator doors open to a gleaming, modern foyer with a polished black marble floor. Peter, and May, are greeted by a young man who takes their coats, hands them each a drink (kiddie cocktail for Peter), and ushers them further into the residence. The wide open space of the Penthouse is every bit as impressive as anything Peter has scene at the compound. And the view is — there is no other word to describe it — spectacular. The floor to ceiling windows showcase the stunning New York City skyline. Precisely placed structural beams and struts work together to perfectly frame the multi-million dollar views.

“Oh wow,” he hears May say beside him, equally awestruck.

“Oh, there you are!” Peter is surprised to see Mr. Stark step into view — he has no idea from where, as he had been fixated on the skyline. “I hope you two are hungry. Our chef prepared quite the feast.”

Mr. Stark is dressed in a dark green velvet suit and dark red shirt, looking festively dapper. He isn’t wearing a tie, but he looks like he has stepped right out of a magazine shoot for GQ. He takes May’s hand in his and lays a light kiss to her knuckles, “Mrs. Parker, a pleasure to see you, again. Thank you for coming.”

Peter isn’t sure, given the dim lighting, but he thinks May blushes at the greeting.

“And Mr. Parker. How was the ride over? Enjoying your winter break?” He doesn’t actually wait for a reply, instead claps his hands together, “Come along you two, I have some introductions to make before dinner.”

 

The evening goes perfectly. The food is some of the best Peter has ever had. At the insistence of Ms. Pott’s, he eats several platefuls, to the point he feels like he can barely move. Peter is pleased to see May relax in Tony’s company, she even laughs at his jokes. He thinks Mr. Stark is on his best behavior, trying to win his Aunt’s approval. When May found out about Spiderman, and who had supplied the suit and all about Germany… let’s just say, Mr. Stark was at the top of her ‘Shit List’ for most of last year. She had only recently, started to warm to him, and that was after months of the 'Pepper and Tony Charm Offensive’, as Mr. Stark had dubbed the effort to better their relationship.

Peter is standing by the window, looking out over the New York skyline, he can see Queens from here. He feels a bit guilty for not being on patrol this evening but, as May and Mr. Stark have explained, “Even superheroes deserve a night off once in awhile.” Still, he can’t help but worry about what might be happening back in Queens, while he’s enjoying a fancy party in Manhattan.

His thoughts are interrupted by an arm across his shoulders. He looks up to see Mr. Stark beside him, a drink in his hand and a concerned look on his face. “You all right, Pete? Having fun?”

Peter nods, “Yeah, yeah, of course, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony pats his shoulder, “Remember what we talked about, you can’t always be on patrol, and it’s not all your responsibility.”

“Oh, I know, Mr. Stark…” He stops at the skeptically raised eyebrow, “Okay. I’m working on it, but it’s hard sometimes.”

Mr. Stark smiles, knowingly, “Well, I’d be lying to you, if it’s not something I still struggle with.”

Suddenly, Peter, remembers the gift he had set on the small table in the living room. “Uh, Mr. Stark, stay right here. I’ll be right back, have to get something.”

Peter grabs the gift and briefly regrets his momentary courage. He takes a deep breath and rushes back to where Mr. Stark is standing, it’s now or never.Peter holds the gold paper wrapped gift in front of him, “I got you something. For Christmas.”

Tony passes his glass to Peter, and takes the present, “Kid, you don’t ever have to get me a gift. I hope you know that.”

Peter blushes, “I know. This… this is just a little something, I thought you might like. It’s nothing. Really.”

Mr. Stark nods and pulls at the red bow, unwrapping the rectangular package. He looks confused, but smiles when he flips the framed picture over. “You know, I’m not much of an art critic, that’s Pepper's area of expertise, but I kind of expected your drawing skills to be a little more advanced at sixteen.”

Peter laughs and leans in to look at the bronze metal framed picture in Tony’s hands. “I drew that when I was eight!”

“Ahh, that makes more sense.” He holds the picture up, “Well, it’s really nice, Peter, thank you. I guess you saw the kid’s gallery in the compound?”

“Yeah, I did, it’s awesome! It gave me the idea but that’s not why…” Peter pauses, searching for the right words, “I drew this when I was eight, AFTER going to the Stark Expo.”

Mr. Stark frowns, but doesn’t interrupt.

“Uncle Ben took me. The night we were there, was the night of the attack. And this is, this is, when I met Iron Man for the very first time.”

Mr. Stark looks up sharply, “What? That was you?!”

Peter blushes again, “You remember?”

“Of course, I remember. You nearly got blown away by a droid!” 

“But you saved me…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”Mr. Stark sniffs and turns away this time, back to the New York skyline. Peter suspects that if Tony had his sunglasses, he’d put them on.

 

“I don’t know.” Peter shrugs, “Just never came up, I guess.”

 

Tony doesn’t say anything, his eyes are fixated on the colorful drawing of a little boy with an Iron Man head, a bigger Iron Man behind him, the two of them aiming a repulser blast at the menacing gray robot, with evil red eyes. 

 

“It was Pepper’s idea.” Mr. Stark, finally says. “The children’s gallery. She said,” Mr. Stark pauses, and clears his throat, his eyes never leaving Peter’s drawing. “She says I need reminders. Of the good things and why I can’t let mistakes —“ his voice breaks off and he clears his throat, “Sorry.”

 

Peter doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask Mr. Stark to clarify, just continues to look out the window at the skyscrapers. He thinks he understands what Ms. Potts means because sometimes, on the bad days, when things go wrong on patrol, when the criminals are more dangerous and violent than he thought possible, or when he isn’t able to stop them or make things right. The days when Peter is left with overwhelming feelings of guilt, regret — wondering what the heck he’s even good for — he needs reminders of the good things, too.

 

They stay like that for a minute, standing side by side, both lost in their memories. Cheerful holiday music and happy chatter provide a sharp contrast to their melancholy silence. Peter looks behind him, to the large leather sofa where Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Happy, and Aunt May are sitting and conversing happily. They’re all people that care about him and Mr. Stark; people they can both count among the “good things.”

 

Mr. Stark clears his throat, breaking the silence. When he lifts his head to look at Peter, he thinks his eyes look a little watery. He doesn't get a close look, however, because he's pulled into a tight hug with a gruff, "Thank you, Peter, thanks for reminding me."

 

”You’re welcome. Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Merry Christmas, kid.”

**The** **End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading.
> 
> 12/26 - I’ve edited some more, because I can’t ever leave well enough alone.


End file.
